Enrolling in Chaos
by KatieSaysRAWR
Summary: Two Step-sisters, Indigo and Evelyn, enrol in Hogwarts. Can Indigo and Evelyn stay friends while being house enemies? Will Evelyn give in to Draco's charm? Will Indigo ever find the love she always dreamed of?


**Disclaimer:**I own nothing except the characters I else belongs to J..

**Enrolling In Chaos**

**THIRD PERSON P.O.V**

Evelyn Whitlock and Indigo Cullen were two stepsisters; they lived in the little village of Guiseley, on Patting Lane. The sisters were beautiful, Evelyn was pale and had dark, ebony hair that flowed to her lower back. She had cold, grey eyes, Long legs and a slim figure with curve in all the right places. Indigo was tanned and shorter, but just as slim. She had mid-length blonde hair. Unlike Evelyn's dead eyes, Indigo had blue ones that sparkled like the ocean if you looked close enough. She had smaller, toned legs. Evelyn's mother, Darla Whitlock, married Dean Cullen, Indigo's father. Evelyn never knew her father and her mother refused to tell her his name. Evelyn and Indigo were instantly best friends. A year and three months later, Darla died, leaving Dean to look after both children, and that he did.

They were at their house talking about their secret crushes when Evelyn had an idea.

"Let's go upstairs!" announced Evelyn.

"We're in your bedroom. That is upstairs!" said Indigo.

"I mean the Attic!"

"But we're not allowed."

"Stop being a goody two shoes and follow me!" Evelyn shouted.

"I'm not a goody two shoes!" Indigo bellowed back.

"Prove it!"

"What if we get caught?"

"Then I'll take the blame and say 'I forced poor Indy into it'. Okay?" Evelyn reasoned.

"Fine. But you have to go first. It's creepy!"

"Deal." They shook hands and slowly snuck out of the bedroom.

Evelyn got to the attic door and pushed it open quietly.

"Wow. It's massive." Indigo whispered.

"I'm impressed!" Stated Evelyn.

They walked further in when something caught Indigo's eye.

"Eve, what's that?"

"It looks like an old chest. Come on." Evelyn replied as she grabbed Indigo's hand and pulled her closer to the trunk.

"Open it. I want to see!" Indigo said.

Evelyn stretched out her hand and ran a finger along the ancient leather. As she got very close to the buckle, the lid flew open and hundreds of letters flew across the room. Indigo let out a loud scream. Evelyn ran to cover Indigo's mouth to stop the noise that would alert Dean but it was too late, his footsteps were echoing through the house as he sprinted up the stairs.

Indigo was trying to clean up the letters, without success, as Dean ran in.

"HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME?" He yelled.

"I'm sorry dad. We didn't mean to!" Indigo said between sobs.

"YOU DEFIED ME!" He shouted.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Evelyn screamed.

"EVELYN DRUSILLA WHITLOCK, APOLOGIZE THIS INSTANT!"

"NO, FUCK YOU! YOU HID OUR HOGWARTS LETTERS!"

"You know what they are?" He asked.

"Of coarse I do! Mother was one and so am I." Evelyn answered.

"You're a what?" Indigo asked.

"You are too, Indy." Eve began.

"DON'T YOU DARE?" Dean warned.

"What am I?"

"You're a witch, just like me! Which means your mother is."

Indigo was in shock. Unable to move.

"What are all these letters?"

"Invitations, to join Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. It's in London."

"OH MY GOD. WE'RE GOING TO LONDON!" Shouted Indigo.

"NO YOUR NOT!" Bellowed Dean.

"YOU CAN'T STOP US!" Eve snarled.

"I'M YOUR FATHER, I CAN…"Eve cut him off.

"NO YOUR BLOODY WELL NOT!"

"WELL I AM YOUR GUARDIAN!"

"Only till I go to London."

"You won't be going."

"You can't stop us. I and Indigo are leaving tomorrow."

"I WILL NOT LET YOU LEAVE WITH MY DAUGHTER TO GO TO SOME SCHOOL TO LEARN HOW TO BE A MAGICIAN!"

"THEN I'LL JUST RUN AWAY!" Eve shouted.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM! BOTH OF YOU!"

**EVELYN'S P.O.V**

Dean pushed both of us into our rooms and locked the doors.

I needed to explain the whole 'Hogwarts' thing to Indigo. How could her parents not tell her for 11 years? Mother told me when I was five. I cannot imagine not knowing. She must feel so sad.

For God's sake! I need a way out. Balcony!

I opened the door and walked out into the fresh warm air.

I looked over and saw that her door was locked. New Idea?

Unlock the door? Perfect! I need a key! I'll pick the lock!

Now where did I put my lock picking kit? Under my bed, obviously! I opened my leather bag and took out the small packet. Then walked over to the door and began unlocking. Lucky I had experience with this type of thing. It opened within seconds. Damn I'm good! I rushed out into the hall and towards Lyra's room. Once there, I unlocked the door and walked in. She was sat on her bed crying. Bless her. This must be so hard on her.

"Indy, are you alright?"

"You scared me. I forgot you could break locks." Lyra said.

"I'll teach you one day, if you're lucky!" I replied.

"Thanks."

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"I'm a freak!"

"Why would you think that?"

"You said I was a witch, Eve."

"Because you are!"

"Witches don't exist."

"Follow me, quietly." I said as I led her out of the room and down the hall. We walked into my room and shut the door.

"They should have told you. You're destined to be a witch. If were 11 now then your dad has been hiding our letters for a year. We need those letters to get to Hogwarts."

"But he took them all." Lyra said.

"Not all …just most." I explained as I showed her the letters on my bedside table.

"How did you do that?"

"I stole them. That's not important. Read yours."

She picked up hers and began to read.

"It's all real! Everything in the fairytales is real!" She said excitedly.

"I wouldn't have lied to you, Indigo. We're witches."

"How do we get there?"

"So you'll come to London with me?" I asked.

"Of course! But how?"

"We need to run away."

"What? How?"

"We go to school but don't come home."

"What about all our stuff? Clothes? Shoes?"

"Trust you to worry about your shoes! We'll go to school and sneak out at lunch. Run home, pack our stuff and catch a train to London. Should be easy!"

"Easy? You're no James Bond!"

"James Bond wasn't a witch. He sucks!"

"Monday then?"

"Perfect!" I replied.

"I can't wait!"

I walked over to my drawers and opened the top one.

"You should read this. I've memorised it already." I said.

"What is it?"

"Hogwarts A History. It's about the school."

"Do I have to memorise it? I don't think I can, Eve!"

"Relax. I'm not going to test you. Just read it tonight."

I'll updated real soon. Review if you want.

Eve xx


End file.
